world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061014samitunnels
06:08 RC: ((wewt. Okay, so you were in the tunnel, and you hear libby ahead begging Jack not to kill you guys. what do you do)) 06:09 AA: (( Proceed carefully, to get a good view of the situation. Keeping in mind that Sami is HIGHLY DUBIOUS about this whole thing and suspecting a trick. )) 06:09 RC: As you proceed through the tunnels, they always seem to be a bit ahead, just out of your reach. 06:10 RC: just around the corner, etc 06:10 AA: "Well this is getting me nowhere fast." 06:11 AA: Stop and try to listen to more of what's being said, then. 06:12 RC: While they continue the same conversation, another female voice, the same you heard earlier, chuckles. "Stopping already?" 06:13 AA: "Well I don't seem to be getting any closer to them." 06:13 AA: Do the voices move away further if I stop, or do they seem to be the same distance away as when I was chasing them? 06:14 RC: They continue moving away, becoming quieter. 06:14 AA: "Dammit." Sami continues after the voices, in that case, still suspecting a trap. 06:15 AA: Is the female voice the same one I recognized but couldn't place, and who was whispering in my ear before? 06:16 RC: yes 06:17 AA: "So are you the one responsible for all this?" 06:17 AA: "Getting our team separated and blacking out Beau's powers and everything?" 06:17 RC: "Yes, most definitely." 06:18 AA: "Why? What do you get out of it?" 06:18 AA: "Are you guarding Cetus or something?" 06:18 AA: "Or working for the imps?" 06:19 AA: "Or....Jack?" 06:20 RC: "Hah, no. I have a much more interesting employer." 06:20 AA: "Wait, that doesn't even make sense. Jack wouldn't need your help to torture or kill us." 06:20 RC: "Indeed." 06:21 RC: "Regardless, my employers have made an interesting offer for you. So, I'll give you a choice - come willingly, and I wont kill your friends. Fight, and I will." 06:22 AA: "Well before I answer....what makes you so sure you COULD kill my friends? Or beat me, for that matter?" 06:22 AA: "Nate's pretty handy with a gun, and Doir's got his weird Dina magic, and Beau's the smartest one out of all of us." 06:24 RC: "Because I've been observing you. What do you think that oracle was protecting you from, in the furthest ring?" 06:24 AA: "...wait. You're with the HORRORTERRORS?!" 06:24 AA: Sami goes pale. Well I mean....that's a hard statement to make given her general complexion, but she certainly looks upset. 06:25 RC: "They've asked for you. Now, why don't you come along." 06:26 AA: Sami looks like she wants to scream defiance at this entity for threatening her friends....but she knows the power of the horrorterrors, and if this thing is their emissary... 06:26 AA: "...what about Libby and Jack? I mean....I don't think it can REALLY be them, but if it IS, I should do something to help..." 06:27 RC: "They're not real, dear. Illusions." 06:27 AA: "Oh. Yeah, okay. I guess that's not that big a surprise." 06:27 AA: "...if I come with you, you have to let my friends go. And stop doing whatever it is you're doing to mess up their quest." 06:29 RC: "I don't think you're in a position to be bargaining here, Sami." 06:31 AA: "Okay, maybe not....but if the horrorterrors made you an "interesting offer" for me, can't that be enough for you?" 06:32 RC: "But it's not." 06:33 AA: Sami looks sad and helpless. 06:33 AA: "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to leave them alone?" 06:33 RC: "I don't know. Hah. I'll give you time to think on it, how about that. Let you brainstorm. See if you can paint yourself out of this one." 06:34 AA: "Well why don't you tell me what the Horrorterrors offered you? Or at least what it is you WANT out of all this! Maybe I can beat their price! Or maybe I know of something that would be worth even more to you?" 06:36 RC: She chuckles. "Revenge. They offered revenge." 06:37 AA: "Revenge? That's it? If you're so powerful you can take on our whole team, who's out there that's so strong you can't get your revenge already?" 06:38 RC: "Why would I tell you?" 06:40 AA: Sami thinks about it for a moment. "...because you're all pent up inside over whatever it is they did to wrong you and you could just really use a chance to vent?" she says hopefully. 06:40 RC: "Are you offering to be my moirail, Sami?" 06:41 AA: "...'moirail?' Are you a troll or something?" 06:42 RC: "No, but I'm familiar with their terminology." 06:42 AA: "I'm not offering to be your moirail. But maybe you'd get some good feelings out of telling someone, and me knowing could help me figure out if there's a way to convince you not to hurt my friends." 06:43 RC: "I don't want to tell you then. I'd rather have a moirail I could trust." 06:43 AA: "Maybe I would consider it if you had given me any reason to think I could trust YOU." 06:45 RC: "But I have. I told you they're an illusion. I could have walked you right into a cage and said nothing. Yet here I am, even giving you a chance." 06:47 AA: "I guess that's true..." 06:48 AA: "...can you at least tell me why the Horroterrors want me? And why they want you to mess with my friends?" 06:56 RC: "They want you because they hold you and your friends responsible for the loss of the Oracle." 06:56 RC: "They have selected you to take her place." 06:56 AA: "Oh." 06:56 AA: "Well....can't they just take it out on me then?" 06:57 AA: "Leave my friends out of it?" 06:57 AA: "Or heck, couldn't they just help us save Libby? It's not like she's beyond saving!" 06:57 AA: "Last I talked to Ryspor, it sounded like he has a plan! They could help with that!" 06:58 RC: "He sure is taking his time. Besides, she's not going to be happy to see him, with all that betrayal 06:59 AA: Sami lowers her head. She's not familiar with the betrayal in question, but she doesn't know Ryspor well enough to offer a real defense for him. 06:59 RC: "Don't fret, Sami. I'll leave you hear for now. You can think on it, hmm?" 07:00 RC: here** 07:01 AA: "No. I don't think I need to. I'll go. Maybe I can convince the Horrorterrors to leave my friends out of it, and then you won't have any REASON to keep harassing them." 07:02 AA: "Or get them to help save Libby instead of trying to get a replacement before she's even really gone." 07:02 AA: "But you promised you wouldn't kill them if I come with you, right? You'll stick to that at least?" 07:02 RC: "That will be interesting. Well, wait here. I'll go open a portal, hmm?" 07:03 RC: "Yes, I will." 07:03 AA: "And you're not going to pull some 'literal genie' nonsense like tricking them into walking into a pit and then saying 'I didn't kill them, gravity did!' or something?" 07:05 RC: "No. I will not take any action that will result in their death without outside interference. Better?" 07:05 AA: "Okay. Then I'll come quietly." 07:07 RC: A black tentacle portal appears nearby. "Come on in, then." 07:07 AA: Sami gulps and walks in. 07:08 RC: ((huehue, that's where we'll stop.))